


Milk

by emmainthealps



Series: Claimed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Dark, F/M, Gen, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Dean, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmainthealps/pseuds/emmainthealps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always done things a little earlier than other kids, but no one thought that he would present omega at age 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

Omegas had to do what their Alpha said. 

His omega-mama had to do just what Alpha-Daddy said, or he would get mad and hit her.

Or make her kneel on the floor at his feet with her face in his lap and his hands fisted in her hair.

Or hold her nose shut while he put his fingers in her mouth until she gagged while he called her an omega whore, called her a hole.

Or pull her hair until her face was buried in his neck. Scenting it was called. It was nice his mama said, felt good to have an Alpha show claim to you. Scenting was for the ones you loved, but when Alpha-Daddy was angry with omega-mama it didn’t look like love. Mama had said it was though. Said that Alphas could claim their omega anywhere they liked, that it didn’t matter who saw. She said that when an Alpha had a claim on an omega he could do whatever he wanted. Dean had shivered at that, he knew what a claiming looked like, it happened all the time. Being an omega must be scary.

Alphas were the bosses.

Dean’s omega-mama had died in a house fire when he was six and Sammy was only two. Now Kate his Alpha-Daddy’s new omega had died in a random alpha attack. Alpha Daddy didn’t tell him anything else about the attack, but Dean heard things from the people that kept coming by the house, saying that it was awful what had happened.

Just awful how those Alphas had torn his step-mama all up with their knots.

Awful that they beat her head against the ground so she would stop struggling.

Awful that Alpha-Daddy had let her out alone. 

Awful because she was claimed already. 

Dean still wasn’t exactly sure what the knot was or what it was for, but he knew that he might get a knot one day when he was older. Having a knot meant you were an Alpha, and being an Alpha meant that you were the boss. 

Adam the pup was only 3 months old when step-mama died. Addy cried and cried, he didn’t like the bottle that a nice omega neighbour brought over for Alpha-Daddy. Dean supposed that Addy just missed his mama and didn’t know where she had gone. It was very sad.

After days and days of crying, Alpha-Daddy got cross and said that if Addy didn’t stop crying he would have to send him away. That would probably be the worst thing that could happen. Addy smelt like home and like family, smelt like Sammy did. Dean couldn’t let his Alpha-Daddy take Addy away. It just wasn’t fair.

Alpha-Daddy was up in the bedroom, drinking again. Dean was left to look after his brothers. Dean had made toast and beans for him and Sammy to eat, but there wasn’t anything for Addy, he tried the bottle like he did all day long and after only a mouthful Addy was crying again, screaming and screaming and screaming. His little face blotchy and red, wet with tears and a rash starting under his chin from all the wet.

‘Dean, you have’ta do sommin for Addy, he’s making my ears hurt.’ Sammy said to him.

'There isn't anything I can do Sammy.' Dean said sadly, a few tears falling.

Dean remembered that when step-mama fed Addy she put him on her breast, where she made milk for him. But no one in the house made milk, there wasn’t an omega here for him. Dean stopped eating and started to cry in ernest now, there wasn’t anything that he could do to help Addy. Alpha-Daddy was going to send him away to strangers. He was the worst big brother. His chest was hurting so much, Dean thought that his heart must be breaking.

‘Dean, didja spill sommin?’ Sammy asked him pointing at the dark patches on his shirt. 

Dean lifted his shirt up and saw that his flat chest now had two little bumps under his nipples, and that there was a drop of creamy something coming out.

‘Wassat Dean?’ Sammy asked, ‘What’s wrong?’

Dean touched his nipple with a finger and hissed at how tight the skin had become, he took the drop of creamy fluid to his lips and said to Sammy, ‘It’s milk, like from an omega-mama.’

‘You Addy’s omega-mama now Dean?’ Sammy asked

Dean shrugged, he didn’t know. But he went quickly to pick up Addy from the bouncer on the floor. He sat in the squashy chair and laid Addy across his chest, putting his mouth near a nipple. Addy knew what to do, he latched on and started to feed.

‘Feels weird.’ Dean said, looking at Sammy. A soft dreamy far away look coming into his eyes, and his voice softened to a murmur. ‘But feels nice. Feels right.’

A thump, thump, thump could be heard as Alpha-Daddy came down the stairs. Addy let go and started to cry again. Dean shushed him like he had seen step-mama do.

Alpha-Daddy came into the room, and swore, ‘Fuck you doing boy? Where’s that bottle?’

‘I’m feeding him, Alpha.’ Dean said, not meeting his Alpha-Daddy’s eyes. ‘From me. Milk.’

‘Fucks sake boy, no you aren’t. You’re nine years old, and not an omega.’

‘But Alpha,’ Dean started, he tilted his head to the side, instincts offering his Alpha to scent him.

Alpha leant his head in and took Deans hair tight and firm in his hand, nose deep up behind Deans ear, scenting him. ‘Nine years old. Nine. Fuck.’ 

Dean started to whimper, holding Addy tight against him, he didn’t like when Alpha-Daddy swore at him. 

‘Fuck’ Alpha-Daddy said again, but more gently.

Alpha pulled Deans face into his neck to scent his Alpha and Dean went limp at the warm comforting scent. Now he knew why his omega-mama had said it meant love. It smelt like home, Alpha would protect him.

‘You better hope you don’t have a heat for a few years boy, won’t be long before some Alpha comes by and wants your pretty tight omega hole.’

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of set up for an arc I have planned for this world. Yes it's pretty dark and not a nice dynamic. It might be a rough road, but I'm sure there will be some fluff along the way, even if it's scent induced fake fluff. Not Sorry.


End file.
